Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи (роман)
|cover artist= |illustrator= |editor= |publisher=Del Rey |release date=6 марта 2018 года |media type= |pages=336 |isbn= |era= |timeline= |series= |preceded by=''Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы'' |followed by=}} Звёздные войны. Последние джедаи: Расширенное издание ( ) — готовящийся к выходу роман-новеллизация одноимённого фильма 2017 года, который напишет Джейсон Фрай. Книга вышла в издательстве Del Rey 6 марта 2018 года. Галерея обложек File:TLJNovel.jpg|Обложка-плейсхолдер Файл:TLJNovelCover2.jpg|Предварительный вариант обложки Файл:TheLastJediExpanded(1).jpg|Окончательный вариант обложки Появления *Джиал Акбар *Алкида-Аука *Мать Алкиды-Ауки *Падме Амидала *Ормиз Аполин *Занио Арак *Илло Эсти *Садэй Баскус *BB-8 *BB-9E *Корфе Беннакс-Аи *Шара Бэй *Темири Блэгг *C-3PO *Моден Кенеди *Чубакка *Кайдел Ко Конникс *Ларма Ди'Эйси *Финч Дэллоу *Кес Дэмерон *По Дэмерон *Вобер Данд *Биггс Дарклайтер *"ДиДжей" *Додибин *Калуан Иматт *Финн *Фоссил *Фурилло *Страг Ганна *Энсив Гармут *Гонерил *Памич Нерро Гуди *Первый страж *Седьмой страж *Третий страж *Эмилин Холдо *Армитаж Хакс *Помощница Армитажа Хакса *Мать Армитажа Хакса *Брендол Хакс *Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре *Никс Джерд *Джонес *Шума Каламо *Маз Каната *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Беру Уайтсан-Ларс *Оуэн Ларс *Полдин ЛеХьюз *Таллиссан Линтра *Слоуэн Ло *Лэйз Лонознер *"Милочка" *Кэми Марстрап *Мастер-взломщик *Кова Нелл *Пинрадо Ноза *Ниен Нунб *Бейл Органа *Бреха Органа *Лея Органа *Джессика Пава *Эдрисон Пивей *Фазма *Ункар Платт *Порг-безбилетник *Первый джедай *Болли Приндел *PZ-4CO *R1 *R2-D2 *Раддус *Галлиус Ракс *Кайло Рен *Рей *Арашелл Сар *Доббу Скэй *Кэйден Скорбо *«Солти» Шарп *Кедпин Шоклоп *Дарт Сидиус *Ситтер *Дарт Вейдер *Люк Скайуокер *Рэй Слоун *Сноук *Хан Соло *Лексо Сугер *Спенни *Стомерони Старк *Шрив Суургэв *Тэнк *Джобер Тавсон *Стефеден Талдри *Тодибин *К'аи Треналли *Хью Тико *Пейдж Тико *Роуз Тико *Таня Тико *Баргвил Томбер *Госс Туверс *Джейкрис Таббс *Неизвестный пилот транспорта *Теммин Уэксли *Водибин *Йаго *Йода *Арка Ярока *Зэй *Онихо Зайа |creatures= *Банта *Летучая мышь *Птица **Конвор **Порг **Сонарная ласточка *Кошка **Тука *Ракообразные *Рососпинник *Фатир *Рыба **Спетанская канальная рыба *Лисица **Вулптекс *Гончая **Лютая гончая *Насекомые **Жук *Ящерица *Млекопитающие **Тала-сирен *Майнок *Нек *Ранкор *Крыса **Отомокская причальная крыса *Илистая плесень *Змея *Скуиг *Уиллэй *Червь |droids= *Дроид-астромеханик **Серия BB **Серия R ***Астромеханический дроид серии R2 *Дроид-камера *Медицинский дроид **Медицинский дроид MD-15C *Протокольный дроид **Модель 3PO *Ремонтный дроид **Серия MSE ***Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 *Дроид-охранник *Дроид-слуга **Автоволновой дроид S0-1P **Дроид-официант SE8 *Тренировочный дроид **Тренировочный дроид «Марксмен-H» |events= *Battle of Chyron Belt *Fall of the Republic **Clone Wars ***Order 66 **Proclamation of the New Order *Galactic Civil War **Battle of Endor **Battle of Yavin **Contingency ***Battle of Jakku **The Disaster **Duel on Cloud City **Liberation of Kashyyyk **Mission to Crait **Mission to Vetine **Secret mission to Tatooine *Hundred-Year Darkness *Jedi Purge **Duel in Palpatine's office *New Republic era **Destruction of Luke Skywalker's Jedi Temple **First Order–Resistance war ***Attack on the Resistance fleet ***Atterra campaign ***Battle of Crait ***Battle of Starkiller Base ***Battle of Takodana ***Evacuation of D'Qar **Funeral of Han Solo **Hosnian Cataclysm **Mission to Canto Bight |locations= *Alderaan *Alderaanian graveyard *Chandrila *Chyron Belt *Corellia *Coruscant **Jedi Temple *Gatalenta *Hosnian system **Hosnian Prime *Jakku **Niima Outpost *Kashyyyk *Luke Skywalker's Jedi Temple *Oetchi system *Otomok system **Hays Minor *Outer Rim Territories **Arkanis sector ***Tatoo system ****Tatoo I ****Tatoo II ****Tatooine *****Anchorhead *****Darklighter farm *****Jundland Wastes ******Lars moisture farm *****Mos Eisley *****Tosche Station **Bespin ***Cloud City **Corporate Sector ***Cantonica ****Canto Bight *****Café Raduli *****Canto Bight Piazza *****Canto Bight police headquarters *****Canto Bight racetrack *****Canto Bight spaceport *****Canto Casino *****Old City ******Zord's Spa and Bathhouse ****Sea of Cantonica **Crait system ***Crait ****Crait outpost ***Crait (star) **Dagobah **Endor **Hoth **Ileenium system ***D'Qar ****Resistance base **Mon Cala **Nar Shaddaa **Pamarthe **Refnu system ***Refnu **Yavin **Yavin 4 ***Great Temple *Parnassos *Pippip 3 *Takodana **Maz Kanata's castle *Unknown Regions **Ahch-To ***Temple island ****Caretaker village ****First Jedi Temple ****Jedi village *****Luke's hut ****Mirror cave ****Saddle ****Tree library **Starkiller Base *Zohakka XVII |organizations= *Alderaanian monarchy **Queen *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Alliance Military ***Red Squadron *Anchorite *Architect *Arms dealer *Bartender *Bombardier *Bonthian raiding party *Bouncer *Cadet *Caretakers **Clan Matron *Casino Security *Confederacy of Independent Systems *Deserter *Diplomat *Engineer **Flight engineer *Farmer **Moisture farmer *First Order **Attendants **Elite Praetorian Guard **First Order military ***Batch Eight ***First Order army ****Stormtrooper Corps *****First Order stormtrooper executioner *****Snowtrooper *****Stormtrooper ***First Order Navy ****TIE pilot corps *****First Order TIE Fighter Pilot *****Kylo Ren's personal squadron ****Transport Corps ***First Order officer ***Special Forces **First Order Security Bureau ***Loyalty officer **Supreme Leader *Galactic Empire **Galactic Emperor **Imperial Academy **Imperial Senate ***Apprentice Legislature ****Apprentice Legislator **Imperial Military ***Imperial Army ****Stormtrooper ****Task Force 99 ***Imperial Starfleet *Galactic Republic **Grand Army of the Republic ***Clone trooper ***Jedi General **Galactic Senate **Judicial Department ***Judicial Forces **Supreme Chancellor *Gambler *Gangster *Gunner *House of Organa **Princess *Imperial hunter *Jedi **Jedi Order ***Jedi Knight ***Jedi Master ***Padawan ***Jedi youngling *Jockey *Knights of Ren *Lars family *Law enforcement agency **Canto Bight Police Department ***Canto Bight Mounted Police **Police officer *Lord *Masseur *Medic *Musician *Navigator *New Republic **Galactic Senate ***Senator **New Republic Defense Fleet ***New Republic home fleet ***New Republic pilot *Nojonz Gang *Nupayuni Mining Consortium *Officer **Adjutant **Admiral **Captain **Colonel **Commander **Commanding officer **Communications Officer **Deck officer **Flight Officer **General **Junior officer **Lieutenant **Major **Quartermaster **Senior officer **Sensor officer **Vice Admiral **Warrant Officer *Pilot *Pirate *Planetary defense forces *Poet *Resistance **Ground Logistics Division ***Controller **Resistance ground crew **Resistance High Command **Resistance Intelligence **Resistance military ***Inferno Squad ***"Reb" Squadron ***Resistance army ****Resistance trooper ***Resistance navy ****Fleet Command ****Resistance Starfighter Corps *****Blue Squadron ******Blue Leader *****Cobalt Squadron *****Crimson Squadon *****Resistance pilot ***Resistance officer **Resistance spy droid network *Saboteur *Scavenger *Scout *Sergeant *Sharpshooter *Sith **Darth **Sith Lord *Skywalker *Slicer *Smuggler *Soldier *Spy *Squad leader *Teacher *Technician *The Lucky Three *Thief *Tico family *Trader *Visitors *Wexley family *Wingmate |species= *Abednedo *Chadra-Fan *Cloddogran *Dor Namethian *Ewok *Human **Alderaanian **Chandrilan **Clone *Jawa *Lanai *Martigrade *Mon Calamari *Suerton *Sullustan *Tarsunt *Teedo *Tusken Raider *Urodel *Wermal *Wookiee *Xi'Dec *Yoda's species |vehicles= *Battle station **Death Star ***Death Star II ***DS-1 Orbital Battle Station *Escape pod *''Hellhound Two'' *Kite *Racer *Repulsorcraft **Speeder ***Airspeeder ****Cantonica Zephyr GB-134 speeder ***Landspeeder ****SolarNova TT-86 ***Speeder bike *Starship **Battleship ***''Starhawk''-class battleship **Bomber ***Light bomber ***MG-100 StarFortress SF-17 ****''Cobalt Hammer'' ****''Crimson Hailstorm'' ****''Crimson Smiter'' **Capital ship ***Battlecruiser ****''Resurgent''-class Star Destroyer *****''Fellfire'' *****''Finalizer'' ***Dreadnought ****Star Dreadnought *****''Mandator'' line ******''Mandator IV''-class Siege Dreadnought *******''Fulminatrix'' *****''Mega''-class Star Dreadnought ******''Supremacy'' *******Kylo's chambers *******Snoke's throne room ***Star Destroyer ****''Devastator'' **Corvette ***''Free Virgillia''-class Bunkerbuster ****''Ninka'' **Cruiser ***Star Cruiser **Drop ship **Freighter ***Light freighter ****YT-1300 light freighter *****''Millennium Falcon'' **Frigate ***Nebulon-C escort frigate ****''Anodyne'' ***''Vakbeor''-class cargo frigate ****''Vigil'' **Gunship **Heavy cruiser ***MC85 Star Cruiser ****''Raddus'' **Landing craft **Medical frigate **Shuttle ***Snoke's escape craft ***''ST 321'' ***''Upsilon''-class command shuttle ****Kylo Ren's command shuttle ***''Xi''-class light shuttle **Spacetug **Starfighter ***A-wing starfighter ****RZ-2 A-wing starfighter *****Tallissan Lintra's RZ-2 A-wing starfighter ***Interceptor ***TIE line ****TIE/fo space superiority fighter ****TIE/IN interceptor ****TIE/ln space superiority starfighter ****TIE/sa bomber ****TIE/sf space superiority fighter ****TIE/vn space superiority fighter *****Kylo Ren's TIE silencer ***X-wing starfighter ****T-70 X-wing fighter *****''Black One'' ****T-85 X-wing **Transport ***Resistance transport pod ***Troop transport ***U-55 orbital loadlifter **Warship **Yacht ***''Libertine'' *Walker **All Terrain Armored Transport ***First Order All Terrain Armored Transport **All Terrain Heavy Hauler **All Terrain MegaCaliber Six **All Terrain Scout Transport ***First Order All Terrain Scout Transport *Yacht |technology= *Acceleration compensator *Airlock *Antishock field *Armor **First Order stormtrooper armor ***Phasma's armor *Astromech socket *Bacta tank *Barrel *Baton **Phasma's baton *Bilari electro-chain whip *Binders *Blast door *Blast helmet *Blaster **Blaster pistol ***NN-14 blaster pistol ****Rey's NN-14 blaster pistol ***Relby k-25 blaster ***SE-44C blaster pistol **Blaster rifle ***F-11D blaster rifle ****Phasma's blaster rifle ***Repeating blaster ****FWMB-10 repeating blaster *Bowcaster **Chewbacca's bowcaster *Camera *Cannon **Laser cannon ***Point-defense laser cannon ***Quad laser cannon ****AG-2G quad laser cannon **Orbital autocannon **Superlaser siege cannon *Cloaking device *Code cylinder *Comlink **Wrist comm *Computer **Navigation computer **Targeting computer *Computer spike *Conning tower *Cybernetics **Mechno-arm *Databank *Datapad *Droid *Droid brain *Electro-shock prod *Electro-whip *Electrobinoculars *Engine **Ion engine *Field generator *Flexpoly bacta suit *Glowrod *Headset *Hologram **Holotank *HoloNet *Holoprojector *Holotable *Homing beacon **S-thread transmitter bracelet *Hyperdrive **Null quantum-field generator *Hyperspace tracker *Hypertransceiver *Hydrospanner *Jetpack *Key bypass *Lantern *Lightning rod *Lightsaber **Ben Solo's lightsaber **Crossguard lightsaber ***Kylo Ren's lightsaber **Darth Vader's lightsaber **Luke Skywalker's green lightsaber **Skywalker's lightsaber *Macrobinoculars *Magnetic field *Medpac *Melee weapon **Ax ***Laser ax **Electro-bisento **Knife **Spear **Staff ***Quarterstaff ****Rey's quarterstaff **Sword **Vibro-arbir blade **Vibro-voulge *Memory bank *Missile **Mag pulse warhead *Moisture vaporator *Needle *Oculus *Photoreceptor *Pistol *Planetary shield *Plasma *Polearm *Power baffler *Power conduit *Processor *Proton bomb *Quadnoculars **TE4.4 field quadnoculars *Quarrel *Reactor *Rectenna *Repulsor gurney *Repulsorlift *Rifle *S-foils *Sensor **Auditory sensor *Servomotor *Skeleton key *Slugthrower **Slug *Solar panel *Superlaser *Superweapon *Transmitter *Turbolaser *Turbolift *Turret *Ultrasonic generator *v-120 artillery emplacement *v-232 artillery emplacement *Vocabulator *Viewscreen |miscellanea= *Ace *After-action report *Alcohol **Grog *Alien *Amphibian *Army *Asteroid *Asteroid field *Astrogation *Atmosphere *Autumn *Bacta *Barbel *Barracks *Bath *Battalion *Beach *Biohexacrypt *Blanket *Blood *Bone *Book *Bracelet *Brain *Bridge *Bunk *Cantina *Capital *Carbon *Carbon scoring *Casino *Cave *Centimeter *Chromium *City *Clothing **Belt ***Utility belt **Body glove **Boot **Cloak **First Order military uniforms ***Rank insignia of the First Order **Flight jacket ***Resistance fighter jacket **Flight suit ***Flight helmet **Glove **Holster **Jacket **Pants **Robe ***Jedi robes **Tunic **Tuxedo coat *Cockpit *Color *Coma *Coruscanti *Crown **Crown of Alderaan *Crystal **Kyber crystal *Cubic meter *Currency **Aurei **Cantocoin **Credit **Peggat **Zemid *Death *Desert *Distress signal *Doll *Dream *Ear *Ebullism *Egg *Emerald *Entry dome *Entry ramp *Exile *Eye *Factory *Farm **Moisture farm *Festival of Return *Fire *First Order insignia *Fishing *Flagship *Fleet *Flotilla *Foodstuff **Caf **Ration pack **Vegetable ***Seaweed *The Force **Cosmic Force **Dark side of the Force **Force power ***Force barrier ***Force choke ***Force lightning ***Force spirit ***Force Stasis ***Force vision ***Mind probe ***Mind trick ***Projection ***Telekinesis **Force-bond **Force-sensitive **Light side of the Force **Meditation *Forest *Fortress *Fuel *Fulcrum *Funeral *G-force *Galactic Concordance *Galactic coordinates *Gambling **Chance cube ***Han Solo's dice **Hazard Toss **Jubilee wheel **Kuari Zinbiddle **Pazaak **Sabacc **Savareen Whist **Slot machine *Garrison *Gas **Ozone *Gemstone **Diamond *Ghost *Gimer stick *Glass *Glasses **Monocle *Goddess *Goggles *Gold *Gravity *Hair *Hangar *Hat *Haysian smelt *Heart *Hermit *Holochess *Homeworld *Hotel *Hull *Humanoid *Hunting *Hurricane *Hyperspace *Hyperspace route *Hypoxia *Icindric caviar *Immortality *Jedi temple *Jedi training *Jungle *Kilometer *Laboratory *Language **Abednedish **Binary **Cloddogran **Galactic Basic **Lanai's language **Shyriiwook *Laser *Legion *Light-year *Lightsaber combat **Lightsaber duel *Lightspeed *Limb *Luke Skywalker's compass *Lung *Map to Skywalker *"May the Force be with you" *Medal **Haysian ore medallion ***Paige's medallion ***Rose's medallion *Medbay *Medcenter *Memory wipe *Meter *Military rank *Milk **Green milk *Millimeter *Mineral *Mining *Mirror *Moon *Mountain *Mourning *Mouth *Museum *Music *Musical instrument **Drum *Necklace *Nose *Ocean *Oil bath *Orbit *Orbital bombardment *Padawan braid *Parent *Parsec *Pathfinding *Planet *Plant **Flower **Grass **Kelp **Moss **Reed **Shrub **Tree ***Uneti tree ****Great Tree *Platinum *Politics *Pourstone *Prison *Prisoner *Project Resurrection *Racetrack *Radiation **Cronau radiation *Realspace *Rebel Alliance starbird *Refugee *Regiment *Reproduction *Restaurant *Ring **Codebreaker's platinum ring **Rose Tico's Resistance ring *Sacred Jedi texts **Aionomica **Rammahgon *Saddle *Salt *Sector *Shipyard *Sleep *Sodium *Solar flare *Spacer *Spaceport *Special forces *Species *Squadron *Staging area *Star **Binary star *Star chart *Star system *Starfighter Corps *Stomach *Stone *Stun *Suicide *Temperature *Throne *Time **Millennium **Second **Standard century **Standard day **Standard decade **Standard hour **Standard minute **Standard month **Standard week **Standard year *Toilet *Tongue *Tooth *Torture *Trash compactor *Travois *Treason *Troop *Trooper *Twin *Uneti-wood *Unidentified figurine *Universe *Vacuum *Viewport *Water *Water tax *Winter *Wonga winga cingee wooze, which of these do I choose *Writing **Clynese *Youngling }} Упоминания * * Примечания и сноски Категория:Каноничные одиночные книги Категория:Книги издательства Del Rey Категория:Новеллизации Категория:Романы 2018 года Категория:Каноничные книги